Friends without benifits
by TheMiddleMan9
Summary: Vinnie wishes to learn more about sunil's past to make his friend's birthday gift extra special. But as he delves deeper into sunil's past he realizes that he wasn't sunil's first "best bud" in the petshop. Why did the two grow up to be just mere acquaintances rather than keep their tight bond? And could they be reconciled again... or even go further than friendship? SEPPER
1. Chapter 1

"Vinnie!" Russell yelled at the sight of the lizards workings, quickly running towards him.

"What man?" he replied, looking up from his "project" .

Russell reached him finally, "we have only a few more bottles of glue left Vinnie... don't you think

that's a bit much", Russell was referring to the waterfall of glue Vinnie had applied to the collage he

was working on... for a single pipe cleaner no less.

"It's a pipe cleaner dude... I'm working with plumber stuff here... you cant complain about me using a

lot of glue, would you rather me weld it on their like they do?". Russell sighed, he wished he could

correct him on his logic... but he had work to do, and little time to do it.

"Just try to use less Vinnie... look" Russell demonstrated " you only need a bit".

"Oh thanks bro", Vinnie replied. With that Russell headed off to the other end of the Petshop, eager to

sort out the new toys that just came in. "Wait Russell!", Vinnie cried out, "I have to ask you something".

"I'm kinda busy right now Vinnie", Russell said.

"Well it'll only take a minute".

"I don't have a minute" Russell shot back, "my owners are coming soon , if it's really important talk to

me while I'm working ".

"Well ok... I wanna know what Sunil's childhood was like", Vinnie stated.

Russell paused and looked up, "Sunil's childhood... why?".

Vinnie answered "My birthday present ", he said holding his collage up "I'm making a collage about our

friendship, ya know, and i'm writing a poem with it, I wanna know what he was like when he first came

here as a kid."

Russell pondered further... he considered this gift weird, way to mushy as a gift. But Sunil had a close

relationship with Vinnie, and when he examined their closeness further he thought about his

relationship with his owner.. and realized he would (and did) do the exact same kinds of things with

her. "But why his childhood?" he asked, still confused about such implications .

" I got it from a movie we watched" Vinnie said, "Brad Schmitt travelled back in time in some thingy to

find out about his buddies childhood, to save the future or something... it was cool."

'Sounds like a movie they'd watch'

Russell thought. After pondering further he shot back "well if you want to know what he was like when

he first came here I only talked and played with him a bit, but I don't know much more about what he

was like than you do, we were just playmates". Russell thought harder, truly wishing to help his friend

out. "If you want you can ask Pepper" .

"What would pepper know, more than you, you were here at the same time weren't you?" Vinnie

asked.

"She used to be closefriends with him when he first came to the shop, kinda like you guys I guess,".

Vinnie screwed up his face. 'Close friends? ' he thought to himself 'like me and Sunil'... 'Pepper?!'. Of

course Sunil and Pepper were friends in the past, they still were now, everyone in the Petshop was

friends, that didn't shock him. But best friends, that was strange, unbelievable. Sunil had quipped to

Vinnie, in exact quotes "I've never had such a good friend Vinnie, your the best". He needed to find out

more about this, he thought long and hard until he was picked up by the Terrio's, and even more in his

bed. He needed to find out why they were friends, and more specifically why the two weren't so close

now.


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't give a message in my first chapter… this is my first true fanfic and I would appreciate constructive criticism, and what if any themes on the side you might want me to add in the  
>story later on…. I expect this story to be at least 5 or 6 chapters long, so I would enjoy input… thank you for reading. Enjoy the story. <strong>

Vinnie's mind continued to race throughout the night and into the morning. He couldn't understand the

information that had just been brought to them. And so many possible reasons. Did they drift apart like

distant friends do sometimes? Did they have a fight or a falling out? Did one of them move away? Did

someone come in and break them up? That last possibility scared him the most, he could distinctly

remember that first day he came into the petshop, and one of the first sites he saw after Mrs. Twombly

introduced him was Sunil and Pepper chatting and laughing with each other, like good buddies do, and

rarely ever saw them that close again. Needless to say Vinnie became friends with him soon after, the

thought racked himwith guilt….. did Sunil and his relationship get in the way of theirs.. did he "steal"

Sunil from Pepper? He stopped thinking when his owner dropped him off, he then tried to come up with

what he would ask Pepper, how he would phrase the question. When he had his words rehearsed and

his question carefully worded he came approached the skunk. "Uhhh Pepper…. Can I ask ya something?"

… pepper turned around

"sure" she said… with a large eager smile on her face. Then it hit him, he

couldn't do it… if theyhad started off as good friends obviously it would be a sensitive issue to talk

aboutthere separation… and she looked so content and ready to answer her friend, he couldn't do it.

"Uhhhh can I borrow one of your balloons, for uh thing, I guess."

"Sure buddy" she said as she reached into sack of tricks, pulling out a large empty balloon and handing it

to him. "Thanks" he said, 'your such a chicken Vinnie, _bock bock bAHHK'_ he muttered under his breath.

He was going to have to find out about there relationship another way. He needed to find out from

someone else, Russell was out of course, Blythe couldn't help either . Then that tiny brain of his kicked

back in again, he'd ask Zoe! She had been at the pet shop at that time, and had always been close with

Pepper, if anybody were to know what happenedwith the two she would know….. pepper told

everything to Zoe, if something happened she could tell him. He ran over to Zoe….. whowas busy

chewing on her favorite toy at the back of the petshop. Vinnie walked over to her and spoke,

"Hey Zoecan I ask you a question ".

"Why of course Vin..."

and before she could reply Vinnie half shouted "Tell me what happened to Pepper and Sunil" . She was

taken aback at the vigour of the small lizard.

"Well someone is being brash today" she cleared her throat, "say that again dear".

"Sorry... what's wrong with Pepper and Sunil, ya know, with their relationship." Just then a smile grew

across her face.

"Oh my... your smarter than I thought Vinnie, there's something drastically wrong... how could she

not with him hiding under her tail all the time... and how could he not see it with her awkward teasing,

I cannot stand people who can't express there feelings..." . Vinnie had tuned out at this point,

he could barely pay attention to regular conversation much less the ramblings of the dramatic pop star.

"No Zoe!... I know you've been friends with Pepper... and like Russell told me that Pepper and

Sunil used to be friends... good friends... great friends... like I just wanna know why they aren't

Now."

She was taken aback by the rush of vocabulary by the slow skink "Your absolutely right now that I think

about it" she paused "They were so close... it was adorable" a loud swoon left her lips "I don't know

exactly why they broke up..."

The lizard felt defeated "Well can you tell me about they're relationship... ya know what it used to be,

so I can piece it toget..."

"OK!" she screamed with joy... anticipating telling him the great tale. She got settled in a pillow.

"Sit down big boy... this is gonna be LOOONNNG".

Vinnie groaned... then took a big gulp of air... sitting down as well.

**I hate cliff hangers... but I can assure you we WILL get to sepper.**

**Sit down big boys and girls... this is gonna be lOOONNNGG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy chapter 3 here….. and to ****greatveemon** **I cant even begin to imagine this being animated… I give you full permission to use this story for that! **

Zoe began to tell Vinnie about how it all started, how Sunil first came in to the pet shop…. of course

Sunil had told his version of this to Vinnie in the past…. but of course Zoe was focused on telling what

happened to Pepper… and what she saw.

Mrs. Twombly lined the pets up for the customary greeting that was to be had every time a new pet

came. "Alright pets we have a new camper today" Mrs. Twombly said …. with Pepper in the corner

taking the liberty to mouth out each of her customary speech. "We have a nice Indian couple who just

moved in upstairs, they have a mongoose they'd like us to have for awhile….. his name is Sunil." As she

opened cage the mongoose did not emerge, the pets looked in the cage…. spotting a dark mass curled

up in the corner, Zoe told Vinnie that she thought he was shaking. "Oh come on out little fella" Mrs.

Twombly said as she tipped the cage over slightly to prod the creature out. Out plopped a mongoose,

blueish green with bright yellow eyes. Zoe recalled that his eyes were filled with fear, he shivered as he

took one good look at the pets and darted to the corner of the room. Mrs. Twombly left to go into the

storefront. All the pets stood still with confusion, observing the creature with his head facing the wall,

curled up in the corner.

"Should we introduce ourselves to him" Rusell said... making Vinnie cringe at Zoe's attempt to

impersonate his younger warbly voice.

"Well he's obviously shy Russell... leave him be... he'll come to us eventually" Zoe said . After that the

pets went off to play... but not Pepper. She stood their. She was upset that she didn't get to introduce

herself to the mongoose. Every time she introduced herself to a new pet she would play a prank...

whether it be a spraying flower or a hand buzzer, it almost always got everyone laughing, but most

important it usually made the newcomer laugh... and the smile on their face was worth it every time.

She decided she would approach him first. As she got close she tapped him on the shoulder, he quickly

turned around, causing Pepper to jump.

"Um ... hello", the wide fear filled eyes calmed slightly as he sensed the benevolence in her voice.

"h...h... hello" the creature peeped, in a thick Indian accent. Pepper had never heard such an accent

said so naturally, she had only heard it in stereotypical sitcoms. It was smooth and nice, she could say it

was even somewhat beautiful , Babu Bhatt and apu had nothing on this guy. Sunil began to point weirdly

at Peppers face. She looked down and realized he was looking at her orthodontic wire.

"That... is... that is..." the creature peeped , he had never seen mouth wires on anybody, he had se

braces on the occasional Brahman child but he had never seen such a wire on a person in Mumbai,

little own a pet.

"Oh this thingy... it's a wire... my teeth are crooked" . She saw the Mongoose trying desperately hard

to comprehend her words.

"This... w...wire... your teeth?", at that moment she could understand that english was not natural

To him.

"Yes"... she began to mime "IT MAKES THEM STRAIGHT" gesturing to her teeth. A small grin grew

across Sunil's face as she goofily tried to demonstrate to him.

'Alright Pepper he's bitten at the hook, now reel em in' she began to gesture to the flower on her chest.

"Look at this" she gestured pointing at her eyes to the flower, "its a flower".

"Why flower on chest" he giggled.

"Smell it... its a lilac" Sunil came over close to her, he put his nose up to the plastic flower... and

then... SQUIRT! He immediately flew back... scared and soaking wet, astonished by the

unexpected gush of water. He looked up at Pepper confused and miserable for a good few seconds.

Pepper became worried, maybe she had gone to far this time, her jokes may have annoyed people

But they never terrified them. She looked back at him with pleading eyes... almost trying to apologize

through her stare his open mouthed frown began to slowly form... changing into a straight

face... still with wide eyes that face changed from a calm smile... and then to a laugh.

"He he he... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA! Pepper grinned wildely in victory... and

began to laugh with him.

**And as to greatveemons I'm sorry if I got the characters addition to the pet shop wrong... I haven't watched an episode that says such a thing... anyway hope you guys like it I got a chapter coming every two days :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the next few chapter will be focused on Sunil and Peppers experience as friends and will show them growing to work with each other and grow closer. The 'incident' will come later. Thank you and enjoy.**

Over the next week Sunil kept to himself and didn't interact with anyone very strongly in the

pet shop, except Pepper. He would sit in the corner and play with himself, muttering hindi

under his breath or play with a small ball in his paws that he brought form home . However

whenever Pepper came over to talk to him he would perk up. They would roughhouse , toss his

ball back and forth, Pepper would play a prank on him and he would laugh (sometimes just to

make pepper happy.) and even through the small gap in language barrier they would have

long... slow interpreting conversations about what their home was like and what they did

with their owners. After a while during these sessions Pepper would leave Sunil and play with

the rest of the pets, he would sit and play by himself. Pepper began to notice this pattern after

a few days, she would see Sunil sit by himself... and every once and awhile he would let out a

deep sigh. She hated seeing anyone upset, especially someone she got along well with... and

she especially hated when people would mope around and not open up.

On the third day she was just about fed up with it. "Time to add some Pepper to the curry"* she

muttered under her breath. She scampered over to Sunil. "Get up Sunil" she said feverishly.

"What?" Sunil said.

"Get up, were going to play a game with the other pets silly, you've sat here all week, you can't

Just sit around all day... you'll get fat... get up!"

"NO ! NO!" he yelled with wide eyes. "I... do not... play... good with people, back near India I

did not even play... I am wierd... they laugh at me!"

"Well these people are nice, they won't laugh at you, they play nice alrighty... now get up"

"No!... i do not want to." He stated firmly. Pepper became angry.

"Fine! Be stupid... I know you want to play with us... I can see it in your eyes, you wanted to

Play with your friends back in India and you want to play with us now. And when your ready to

come play... we'll be over there waiting." And she scampered off to play with her friends.

Sunil began to think in his head... her words stewing in his mind. Maybe his fear was irrational,

And she was right about one thing... he did want to play with the pets. He was torn as to what

do, he wanted to keep himself away from the possibility of getting hurt but play at the same

time. Then took a look at them... specifically a look at Pepper. She sat their staring at Sunil,

she had a frown on her face, a frown of sympathy and hurt in the midst of the smiling faces in

their gaming circle. He realized something at that moment... he didn't want to hurt her either,

he didn't want to see that look on her anymore. He wanted her sadness to be wiped clean, he

wanted to play, and he didn't want to get hurt himself. It clicked in his mind if he wanted to fix

two of the problems he had to sacrifice one. And with that he frightfully skimped over to the

pets. And at that moment Peppers frown disappeared, a bashful smile taking it's place,

making him smile further... pushing him closer to the group. And finally with one joyful burst

he half shouted half spoke the words: "Hello my friends... what are we playing?"

The pets were immediately takin aback at the sudden burst of energy from the mongoose, who

had remained so quieter earlier on. "Were playing duck duck goose Sunil, do you know the

rules." The mongoose took time to interpret the silliness of the title of the game.

Through a laugh he said "No i do not... tell me how".

Pepper butted in, "He doesn't know English perfectly, make sure you act everything out for

him. Russell eagerly took the job on himself and began to explain it, as he did Pepper caught

Sunil's eyes... and gave him a smile and wink... as if to say 'good job buddy, I knew you had it

In ya'. Sunil smiled back... it was no surprise who his first pick to be goose was.

**Are you guys liking the story? PM me or write a review to tell me what i can do to improve...**

**Or don't... just sit back and enjoy the ride. Next chapter on Tuesday guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... I'm extremely sorry i didn't keep my promise... i promised i would upload a chapter every 2 days... however it has been 2 months since i last updated. I had multiple essays and tests due for school as well as a multitude of cultural holiday stuff... thank you if you still remember the story after this long. If you are new i recommend you read from chapter 1... if you already read this story feel free to go back and re read it or dive right into the continuation. Enjoy **

As the weeks began to pass, early fall turned into winter (REAL TIME CONTINUITY FOR THE WIN!) ,

Sunil had been getting along with the pets better increasingly, and it was all thanks to Pepper. The pets

also began to notice that he would talk better English following his increased integration with the pets ,

he started to speak faster and his voice became naturally louder. He got closer to the pets and felt more

comfortable around the group of friends, and with that came the pets first exposure to his natural talent

as a magician. Sunil, although closer to the pets was still quite quiet towards the pets, but not the day

when he brought his Little magic kit to the shop .

"Guys guys... can i show you something?" he gestured them over with his hands excitedly... they all

stopped what they were doing and gathered around with intrigue. He threw on his shiny cape and

pulled a shiny black hat and long wand out of his magic kit, all the pets gawked at the shinyand

mysterious objects, waiting on his every move to fulfill their lusts of intrigue.

"I am needing a volunteer to give me something to put in it", Pepper gleefully handed over her

cowboy hat that she used to wear.

"MAKE IT DISAPEAR SUNIL... MAKE IT DISAPEAR!" Zoe yelled out, describing with great detail to

Vinnie in the present how dreadful the ten gallon looked on Pepper. He took the hat and began to

shove it in length by length (as Peppers hat was bigger than his magic top hat) when he finished let out a

nervous grin... ready to show the pets his handiwork, he tipped over the hat to face them... and

nothing was there. The pets cheered loudly, congratulating Sunil left and right... except Pepper who

stayed in the back, letting out restrained giggles and trying hard to keep a

straight face, a weird display as he had made her hat disappear and performed a cool trick, zoe

explained normal person would either be mad that their hat had disappeared or amazed at the trick, not

laughing under her breath or certainly not physically trying to keep a straight face. Russell began to

speak when the crowd quieted down.

"So where did you hide it Sunil? Did you funnel It through and

opening in the top into your cape or does it have a secret compartment inside?", Sunil

visibly froze up... his face turned to abject terror and his body became stiff, Russell had found it out one

way or another.

"Rusell!" Penny yelled..."Just because your intelligent doesn't mean you get to ruin your friends secret

trick!".

"Yes Russell" Zoey added "Don't tell us where the hat could have disappeared... PLEASE don't tell us

where the hat could have disappeared".

Sunil sprang up with glee, he had quickly come up with a solution, the clockworks in his mind fixing the

problem. "Behold as i wave my magic wand over the hat, and make the item reappear in front of your

eyes", he waved the wand and reached into the hat. However when he put his hand in he stopped... his

face became twisted and confused, he felt around in the hat, each passing second his expressions

becoming more visible. Pepper made an audible muffled snort, trying to keep back her laughter. Sunil

finally gave up afterA quarter minute of trying, he tipped the hat up to see what was wrong, he reached

in and fiddled with the bottom of the hat, tapping the outer top to get the hat to come out... and it did

... as he tapped a full litre of disgusting green mush flowed/fell from the hat, the revolting liquid

poured all over the mongooses face and the floor, and along with it came Peppers hat covered in the

liquid. The mongoose looked with abject horror at his peers... drenched in the wet slimy liquid...

looking to them as a gazelle would a lion. Pepper began to shriek with laughter, rolling on the floor in a

ball, as she the rest of the pets began to snicker and snort... trying to hold it back like Pepper had

before.

"Looks like it was hid in the ... _snicker_... COMPARTMENT!" The pets began to laugh

along... shrieking and rolling in unison. Sunil looked with terror understanding full well what had

happened... Pepper was a prankster at heart... Sunil had known that from the two months he had

claimed her as a friend. She would misplace things of his and then present them after some laughs, a

hand buzzer, whoppie cushions and the like... he had never minded it much no matter how bad it got as

it was small, sometimes it made him laugh and others made him annoyed but nonetheless he put up

with it for friendship sake. But this was different, this was a spur of the moment crime, she had planned

this. Pepper had been shown the trick multiple times as he was her closest friend, he trusted her most

and was the she was the first friendly guinea pig to see his handiwork , Sunil had

remembered with happiness and joy as his friends eyes lit up at the trick when she first saw it, how

intrigued she was and how much her friend had impressed her . He showed that trick and many other

to her over and over, and after many weeks of pent up curiosity she asked him how they worked...

of course Sunil said that it was the magicians secret and that he couldn't tell, but after pleading he

couldn't deny his friend. Pepper was showed the secret compartment, and she looked upon the new

info with innocence and intrigue... but that wasn't the case earlier today. He had seen her fiddling

with his hat while giggling, poking at it and fondling the inside of it.

"Oh nothing Sunil, i'm just having fun with it", she said when she was asked what she was doing.

"Well ok but do not break anything". He had trusted her and didn't think much of her suspicious actions,

with both his tools and his friendship he had trusted her.

And in that moment... as he was covered in

green pudding, his friends laughing hysterically... his childlike mind couldn't take it. The wet pudding on

his fur, his friends laughing mockingly at his mistakes, the realization of his best friend in the world

betraying his trust, as he took it all in he began to cry... louder... louder... louder... until he was near

screaming. He scurried away from the area... tears flowing madly from his eyes, shrieking like a

banshee all the way.

**Holy crap was that dark for me to write... it gets better soon I promise... anyways review and tell me what you think... peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wellcome back everyone... hope you like the new chapter... and as to guest 123 i will not be doing an**

**Blythe x Russel fic, i would be ok with doing it in a world like regular show or adventure time where **

**the characters are anthro but in LPS the characters are solidly animal so it is bestiality... sorry **

**Anyways enjoy!**

"So THATS why they there not so close anymore!" Vinnie proclaimed, "but that doesn't seem right...

Pepper does that stuff all the time... if that happened to Sunil today he would just be bitter not scared

and stuff" .

"You have to understand Vinnie, he was a little kid then , he was more sensitive and timid,

and that trick put him in a awkward spot with his friends", Zoe replied "But on another note i am happy

to say that part of the story actually ended much better".

"UGh... i thought you said we were almost done with the story, you have more"? Vinnie shot back.

"Well you aren't very patient are you" Zoe said with a huff, "but we are almost done, so just endure for

A little longer".

Back in the past all the pets began to slowly come down from their laughter high after they saw Sunil

running away crying. All the pets began to worry at the reaction of their new friend, there face wide

grins slowly forming to deep frowns.

"Oh my... w...we shouldn't have done that should we?" Minka said in a sad tone none of them were

not used to hearing from such a hyperactive monkey.

"OOHHHHHH he looked so upset, poor little guy", Penny said welling up tears in her eyes.

Pepper was an exception to the pets, although her joyful squeels had died down with the absence of her

friends contagious laughter, she was still nonetheless giggling, giggling loud enough that she couldn't

hear the pets reaction, still caught up in the reaction her prank got out of her friends.

The pets began to get angry, frowns turning to scowls, there attention being focused to the skunk

next to them.

"PEPPER WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Zoe yelled. Pepper abruptly stopped laughing and looked

to her.

"Whaddya mean, what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!". Zoey shot back.

"It was just a joke".

"AND LOOK AT HOW UPSET HE IS, ALL FOR A RIDICULOUS JOKE!"

Pepper got angry "WELL YOU LAUGHED, IT COULDNT HAVE BEEN THAT RIDICULOUS!"

Zoe calmed down to bring the conversation back to reason. "The laughter was contagious and came

from _Russels comment _" Saying Russell with emphasis and looking at him with a angry glare, Russell

cringed. "The point im trying to make is that your joke was scary, and was mean spirited, you cant do

those kinds of things without permission, especially to a pup so sensitive as Sunil"

Pepper frowned "ya really think so huh?" she looked over at Sunil in the corner. "I shouldn't have done

that, he wont want me to be my buddy anymore"

Zoe said replied "theres only one way to find out".

Pepper sighed, and began her walk of shame to Sunil. As her tail began to produce her sickly odor her

consciousness was filled with sadness and worry, she was terrified Sunil might never be her friend again,

terrified that she had finally gone too farin one of her jokes and that she might have ended up loosing

something large because it. She was filledwith so much grief for how her action might affect her... but

she felt something else... something new. She was truly upset for Sunil, in the time it took her to walk to

him the look of his terror stewed in hermind, replaying over again in her thoughts and it made her upset

for him. Of course this wasn't the first time she felt sympathy towards someone but she had always had

a streak of apathy towards her prank "victims". Because she had such a bond with Sunil it made her

finally realize just how her jokes could effect the people she cared about.

She reached Sunil, leaving a trail of her sadness stink behind her. "Hey Sunny, buddy, are you ok" she

said to the mongoose in the corner.

Sunil turned around, teeth barred and eyes stained with tears "GO AWAY RAKSHASHI! YOU STUPID

GIRL"

Pepper began to make tears as she spoke "Please forgive me Sunil, Im sorry, i just wanted to make some

fun... that's all".

"WELL IT WAS NOT FUNNY YOUNG KRISHNA, GO AWAY, YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE PUPS IN INDIA WHO

MADE FUN ME ALWAYS... GO AWAY." He said back

"Im not the people in india! Im your best friend... I shouldn't have done that to you. You are my best

friend. I realize it hurt you and im sorry. ILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!", she pleaded

to her friend.

Sunil paused, and turned around to face her, intrigue and curiosity shinning through his tears.

She continued "I just do it cause i wanna see people laugh, i wanna make people happy, i didn't want to

make you sad, if i knew it was make you scared i wouldn't have done it"

"How! You know i am scared at things, you know i am a frady cat, and you did it in front of my other

Friends too, now they will laugh at me, you should have known!" he replied.

"Your not a frady cat Sunil!" Sunil looked at her with disbelief. "Well i mean you don't have to be, you

played with the rest of the gang, you have shown you can do it, you can get over them. And they WONT

treat you like the pups in india, they are better than that, they care about you."

Sunil began to calm down. "you are sure Pepper?"

"Positive buddy!, they love, they love you like i do. Im sorry that i did it, ill never do it again, i don't want

Hurt you, you are my best friend, im so sorry."

Sunil looked on, "And if you don't wanna be my friend ill understand, but don't give up on the other

Guys just because they laughed at you, they really like you"

Sunil stood up "I would not loose you as a friend, even if you were not sorry Pepper"

"I AM SORRY" she shot back.

"Thank you, Pepper, you are my best friend... and you can make jokes on me, just do not be so hard,

And ask us what we can take before you do them"

Pepper jumped up and hugged the mongoose tightly, making him blush, her soft fur in his face. "thank

you sunil, im sorry for scaring you".

"And i am sorry for calling you a demon Pepper", Sunil said back.

"You called me a demon? When?"

"When i called you rakshahi, it is a demon in Indian, i am sorry" he replied.

"Well, it wasn't completely wrong i guess, what i did was stupid".

Just then as there conversation died down they heard a ruckus from the other side of the room. Zoe's

loud voice was heard in the backround.

"Russell if you don't say sorry for your joke I will hide ALL of your

checklist paper. And i will mix a black glitter in all the rest of the glitters, do i make myself clear,

PORCUPINE!"

He rushed over immediately "ImsorrySunilforthejokeaboutimadeaboutyourhatitwasstupidimsorry"

Russell spewed quickly to Sunil.

"its allright Russell... it was kinda funny i guess" Sunil said back.

Russell ran back quickly rushed back to his things in a panic "DONT TOUCH MY THINGS!"

Sunil and Pepper laughed. "You want me to show you another trick friend" Sunil said to Pepper.

Pepper giggled "Sure... _friend"_ emphasizing friend in a silly Indian accent. They rushed off, ready to

continue there play.

**MERRY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! GOOD LUCK IN FORGETTING YOUR AQUAINTANCE OR WHATEVER!**

**Again constructive criticism of my story is appreciated and tell me again, what else you want me to **

**put in the story.**


End file.
